


Crusade

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Tea Party Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: So much he would do in the sake of his name, so much he would do to clear that man's path so he could achieve his dream.





	

If it was for Luffy he would do anything. For Luffy he would risk it all to return. Sanji glared at the sword that hung ahead on the wall taunting him. For Luffy he would break that promise one time and gain Luffy’s forgiveness.

That they thought he was still the same as before. That they thought he would sit by and let them dictate his life. They were bigger fools than he had thought. They thought the chains would hold him. Sanji snorted. It was fine as long as he was on the island they had said.

They had just locked themselves in with their biggest problem. That man that called himself the King. That he had been unable to face him as a child was understandable. He had been untouchable. Not now, he was just another small obstacle in the way.

He had to clear the way. Luffy’s path to Pirate King, it was his job to clear the way. It was bad enough that Luffy had to involved with it at all. He had never wanted the crew and Luffy to get involved. He had never wanted such a disgusting past to come to light. He had wanted to erase it, forget it.

He had been foolish to think leaving would sever the bonds. Even if he left now, they would come again at some other time. It was just how they were. Disgusting demons.

Sanji grunted before he broke the chain connecting him to the wall. His wrists were undamaged but he glared at the sword that taunted him. The King and the wastrels that were his brothers had taunted him for his determination. As it was he hoped Zeff could forgive him for the one slip up.

He simply had too many things to lose. Zeff and the others back in East Blue, his position on the ship. His friends and most important of all, Luffy.

Damn it all he had just gotten him back. He had not been there when Luffy had lost. He had been unable to go to him; he was not going to let Luffy lose him too. His hands closed around the sword, he knew it for the taunt it was but that was fine.

He had always been the worst of them all. He had never been considered on the same level as them. If only they had taken a moment to consider that he had sucked on the lessons but he had learned them, all of them. He would become a demon himself in order to return to Luffy’s side. They only had themselves to blame.

_“Oi, be my cook!”_

They would never come close to what Luffy meant to him. They would never be able to take him away alive. Words would never work on them, fine then he would move them out the way all of them especially his biological father were in the way.

They were holding them back; the crew could not afford such distraction now. If there was a possibility of them interfering in the future Sanji had to think of it as an absolute. Which meant it had to be done.

A deep breath to steady himself before he focused. A kick to the bars of his cage removed them completely. He gripped the sword tightly.

_“You really take care of your hands.” Luffy breathed out softly. Sanji eyed the way his captain sat on the table before he cleared his throat. Luffy just laughed before he hopped off the table, he sauntered over to lean over Sanji at the sink. “Your hands are so pretty! I love watching you cook Sanji.”_

Damn it. His grip tightened before he took another steadying breath. He would do it just this once he would break the rules and sin then he could return to where he belonged at Luffy’s side.

_“Sanji’s a better cook than you! He values his hands!”_

He would return!

X

“Good evening little brother.” Sanji whispered, Yonji had a moment to open his eyes in fear before the sword pressed against his throat. “I don’t have the time to chat. You see I have to do something very unpleasant now.” He confessed, he watched the anger grow in Yonji’s eyes before he laughed again. “No matter how much I beat you now. You’ll always see the old me but that’s good. Sweet dreams.”

Yonji’s eyes widened even as his body tensed but Sanji’s hands were far faster. He watched Yonji’s body slump back onto the bed. He stood back up and wiped the sword on the clean parts of the sheets.

One down.

X

“You come to me covered in blood. What have you done Sanji.” His Father’s eyes were wide his commanding tone was amusing when one took in the fact that the King was in his bed with his nightclothes on.

“Oh?” He asked softly before he eyed the rags he had been given. “I was so careful.” He eyed the blood splotches on his chest. “Guess I wasn’t careful enough.” Below them there was a loud explosion and the room rocked.

“What the hell have you done.” The King growled. Sanji smiled in response.

“What you taught me Father, they were in the way.” Sanji breathed. “You all are in the way. This isn’t your era. Your time is gone. I’m not leading anything but I am clearing the way for my captain and no one will get in the way of that.” He swung the sword in his hand, the soft moonlight played over the blade. “I used to think that your efforts had broken us Father, a pack of monsters. That was all we were but you loved them anyway.” He chuckled softly.

“What have you done.” His Father glared when another explosion rocked the room. “That blood isn’t from the guards is it. You earlier said your hands were for cooking alone.”

“Well I made an exception this time.” Sanji admitted. “So I can cook again.” He waved his free wrists in the air. “I would say sorry but I’ve hated you all for so long. Wanted to forget that this foul family even existed but it seems if I’m to be free then I have to play by your rules. You tried to take everything from me. After I removed myself from you.” The floor under them swayed. “Honestly, you didn’t give me any choice. But it is funny.” He admitted. “They were always stronger than me, I wasn’t special that was why you threw me away Father.” He touched his bloodied shirt gently. “But in the end I still come out on top.”

“You bastard!” Sanji was amused at the way his Father threw himself out of bed at him.

“I didn’t want to be here.” Sanji reminded him. “It isn’t my fault you brought back something that hungered for your destruction. You thought the fear you instilled would be enough but if there had been some love in there maybe I wouldn’t have to do this.”

He smiled when his slash shaved some of the bigger man’s beard. The man’s shocked eyes gave him more satisfaction than he had ever gotten living under the man’s roof.

“Didn’t you want me to show you the skills you instilled in me? The swordsman’s form you trained us all in?” Sanji mockingly stood at attention and held his sword arm to his heart. “There it is, the form of a warrior, of a king. Isn’t that what you said?” His Father barreled at him then a knife in his hand and Sanji easily deflected it. “You should be proud.” He hissed. “Because this is what I know, this is all you have taught me. Fear, obedience and that to always win.”

_“Sanji, let’s go.”_

“I won’t lose here not to you.” Sanji swore. “You won’t cage me ever again. As one of your blood I’ll stop you right here!”

X

Sanji sat at the water’s edge and watched his family’s legacy burn. It had been difficult enough rousing the actual castle people and getting them to run but somehow he had grown on them and some had been there from before god bless their stupid souls.

His ribs hurt him terribly. His brother’s had been one matter but his Father? He had been a beast but he had brought him down, for himself and for the future and god did it feel good. He was filthy though.

Hell he had not even tried to clean himself of the blood. He had dropped the sword back in the palace where it belonged. Just in time to watch the small palace ship depart.

She had been the only one he would never harm. Not just because she was a woman but because he would have never made it this far if she had not been crouched in the shadows supporting him. With this she was free too. He had no clue to what she would do or go but his sister had always been a smart conniving woman.

He wanted a smoke badly. He shoved his hands in his pockets to locate the smokes he had taken back. He brought the first to his lips and smiled at how clean his hands were. It had been hard but he had kept most of his promise.

He had used his hands to kill but they were still fine. It was still fine.

X

“Sanji.” The voice had been so soft that he had thought it was simply a part of his memories before he heard it again. “Sanji!”

The night had passed with dawn slowly arriving. Sanji stumbled to his feet in time to see Luffy take a cautious step towards him. “Lu-ffy?” He asked softly.

“Sanji!” The way Luffy lunged towards him was nothing new but it still shocked him at the speed. He had known Luffy would come for him hell he had known Luffy was close by thanks to his Father’s and Yonji’s taunts. Still he had expected it to take more time.

For them to meet up at Big Mom or something. He had not expected to have to face Luffy so soon. Luffy was battered, tired. Obviously had been in a fight. His arms tightened around Luffy when he noticed the injuries.

“I made it, I thought I’d have to fight but you just saved yourself.” Luffy laughed into his chest. “I ran through the forest after kicking Big Mom’s ass. I just needed to see you.” Luffy’s grip tightened. “I knew no matter they said that you wouldn’t just leave us. You wouldn’t just leave and get married.”

“I had no idea they were going to be this pushy about it.” Sanji admitted. “When I left… I thought that was the end of it. We went our separate ways, I to East Blue and them to wherever the fuck they wanted.” He growled. “To be called back as a spare I was never going to have a part in it.”

“Sanji.” Luffy pulled back to look up at him. “I’m glad.”

“Me too. I’m sorry about this.” Sanji hesitated, he was still covered in blood and although Luffy had instigated their contact the fact remained that they were both injured.

“Sanji.” Luffy whispered. One of his hands left Sanji’s back to cradle his face. “Don’t think about stupid things.” Sanji’s hands dropped from Luffy’s waist. Luffy gave a small growl before he wrapped both his hands around the back of Sanji’s neck to make him look down at him. “Don’t focus on unimportant things Sanji!” He bit his lip before he leaned forward on his toes, when he was just a breath away he breathed Sanji’s name softly. “Sanji…”

Since they had separated he had been thinking of nothing but Luffy. Sanji dipped his head forward enough for their lips to brush before his hands settled at Luffy’s waist. Luffy’s hands released his neck and went back down to his back. The kiss started gentle but like all their kisses it exploded with intensity. Sanji was certain that if his back was not to water Luffy would have toppled him down.

With every second that passed he felt himself cleansed, distant from his family. He had come back, he had returned. He belonged to Luffy and the only thing he had to do was stay by his side, and remove those in Luffy’s path.

“I feel…” Luffy broke away to look towards the edge of the forest. “The others.”

Sanji could feel them too. The Sunny and the feeling of his teammates along with another. He frowned at Luffy. “As that Jimbe?”

“We rescued him too.” Luffy laughed sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Even that was so like Luffy. There was a loud creak behind him and Sanji glanced back to the remains of the moving country his father had built crumble to the ground. He caught Luffy’s gaze on it and looked back to it himself. “Some people can’t change.” Sanji said softly.

“I knew they were bad but I would have loved to pummel them for you.” Luffy curled a hand around his waist and Sanji chuckled at the possessive grip.

“You were in my mind the entire time, that is almost the same thing.” He smiled at Luffy. “I did it in your name after all.”

“Because I’m the captain?” Luffy asked when the head of the Sunny came into view. “Or because you’re mine?”

“Can’t it be both?” Sanji asked curiously before he laughed when Luffy sulked. “Well… maybe more because I’m yours.” He whispered, Luffy’s face changed at his words. The happy grin spread across the other man’s face and Sanji felt himself fall even harder for the man in his arms. He was glad it was him that had defeated the monsters from his past but he was even happier that Luffy was taking him back. He glanced back on the ruins on the water and mentally threw everything he had been taught by those people onto the rubble. He did not need it where he was going.

 


End file.
